Curious Ranma
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One shot Curious Ranma swallows a puzzle piece and Akane in the big yellow hat has to him take to Dr. Tofu's. And a crazy girl is the cause of it all. Please R&R.


A/N: I'd like to tell you first where I got this idea from first. Well both me and my boyfriend are Ranma 1/2 and Family Guy fans. In one episode of Family Guy Peter's father asks him what's his favorite book of the bible, Peter responds "When Jesus swallows the puzzle piece and the man in the big yellow hat has to take in to the doctor's". This is a person fav line for both me and my boyfriend in fact he used to tell his friend that his favorite Ranma book was "When Ranma swallows the puzzle piece and the Man in the big yellow hat had to take him to the doctor's". I saw that episode recently and thought "Hmmm I could make a one shot out of that." And so I told my boyfriend and changed the plot a little and here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, if I did, then I'd make sure it's ending was animated

Curious Ranma

By Emma Iveli

It was a quiet morning in the quiet town of Nerima. (Loud sounds can be heard including yells such as "Where am I now!" and "I'm going to get Ranma today!) I SAID QUET! (The sounds disappear). In the Tendo Dojo Curious Ranma woke up (Ranma gets up and scratches his butt like a monkey)

"Who said that?" asked Curious Ranma confused.

No one!

"Where are you?" asked Curious Ranma.

I'm nothing! Ignore me I'm not here!

"I just hope I'm not hearing voices" said Curious Ranma getting up.

Curious Ranma got up and went down stairs and saw Akane in the Big Yellow Hat doing a puzzle.

"Hey it's that voice again!" yelled Curious Ranma, "And where did you get that hat?"

"I don't know… and your hearing the voices too?" asked Akane in the big yellow hat.

You are hearing nothing! NOTHING! (Coughs comically). And so Curious Ranma grabs one of puzzle pieces, he examined t. For some reason he put it his mouth and he swallowed it.

"I id not!" said Curious Ranma.

(A girl, who looked around 19 with dark brown hair and eyes with glasses wearing a sky blue Sailor Fuku jumped in, shoved a puzzle piece into his mouth. Ranma swallowed it and the girl disappeared just like that)

"What was that?" asked Akane in the big yellow hat.

Nothing! You saw nothing!

"O…k" said Akane.

"What's going on?" asked Akane in the big yellow hat's kind oldest sister.

"Some girl shoved a puzzle piece down Ranma's throat…" said Akane in the big yellow hat.

"Hey sis, where did you get that big yellow hat!" said Akane in the big yellow hat's greedy older sister.

(There was an awkward silence)

"Hey who are you calling greedy!" yelled Akane in the big yellow hat's greedy older sister.

The truth hurts… and you hear nothing!

"I think you should take Ranma to Dr. Tofu's" said Akane in the big yellow's hat kind oldest sister.

"I think I'll be fine…" said Curious Ranma.

(Ranma and Akane appear in front of Dr. Tofu's)

"How did we get here?" asked Curious Ranma.

You were all ready here!

(Coughs comically)

And so Curious Ranma and Akane in the big yellow hat go into Dr Tofu's… place.

"You can't think of a name" said Curious Ranma.

Shut up! (The same girl pushes Ranma and Akane into Dr Tofu's)

"Oh Ranma, Akane why are you here… and where did you get that hat?" asked Dr. Tofu.

"It just appeared…" said Akane in the big yellow hat.

"Some crazy girl forced a puzzle piece down my throat… hey why did you keep your name?" said Curious Ranma.

I did not! And I couldn't think up a name for. You heard nothing.

"I don't know what to do, just let it pass, you can handle it" said Dr. Tofu.

Oh no you don't!

(Scene sifts to Ranma standing behind an X-Ray machine. The puzzle piece floated inside his stomach along with a half eaten heart shaped Okonomiyaki and what appeared to be a whole egg Akane and Dr. Tofu looked at the X-Ray)

"What just happen?" asked Dr. Tofu.

Nothing you were already here!

"Just ignore the voice…" said Curious Ranma.

"I guess I have to pump out your stomach… again" said Dr. Tofu.

"What do you mean again?" asked Akane in the big yellow hat.

(Both Dr. Tofu and Ranma put their hands behind their back and begin to whistle)

"…" said Akane in the big yellow hat.

Later after he was empty, Curious Ranma and Akane in the big yellow hat left Dr. Tofu's.

(Ranma stops the girl hiding behind a telephone poll)

"Hey what are you doing putting me in the place of a monkey" yelled Curious Ranma while scratching his butt.

It fits and besides it's funny.

"I'll show you funny!" said Curious Ranma angrily.

Catch me if you can.

I (the girl) jump into a car. Curious Ranma chases the car until we reach a lake. The car is also one of those boat cars I drive into the middle of the lake. The boat car explodes, I'm perfectly safe I jump into a helicopter and I yell out

"You'll be back… you'll be back" said Ranma.

The End or is it?


End file.
